


Webcams

by gardener



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 18/20, Alternate Universe - Camboys, Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy!Luke, Feminization, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardener/pseuds/gardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings is an eighteen years old Photography major at the City College of San Francisco, who works as a camboy on the side. His now calm life changes when he walks into Ashton Irwin, who just happens to watch his cam sessions nearly always he goes online.  While the elder one had no idea this guy went to the same university as he did, Luke doesn't even realize Ashton is his favorite subscriber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts).



> Okay, so here we go! I'm gifting this work to LyricalPary, because she gave me the idea to write it at all. I'm gonna try my best to make it enjoyable and well, I hope y'all have nice orgasms thinking about camboy!luke.

It was 8 AM when Luke was woken up by his alarm clock to go to class. Ever since he started college two months ago, he had regretted signing up for the 8.30 classes. Whose idea was it to even give the poor, unknowing to-be-freshmen the choice to add those to their package? _Whose_?

‘No, Calum!’ Luke yelled when he saw his roommate disappear into the last free shower stall before he could even make his way there.  
‘Sorry babe!’ he heard his call back. ‘Oh wait, you have class, don’t you?’  
‘I do, I gotta hurry! Please let me go first! Michael’s probably still sleeping, you have nothing to rush for!’ He could almost _smell_ the roll of Calum’s eyes, that was followed by the brunet coming back out of the stall with a towel around his waist.  
‘Fine,’ he mumbled. ‘Be quick, though.’  
‘I gotta be, I have no choice!’ Luke practically ran into the cabin. He undressed and stood under the warm water for five minutes, washing his body, hair and face, before he dried himself off with his towel and went back to his dorm room. ‘I’m finished! Calum?’ But he had apparently already left. Maybe he was gonna take a shower at Michael’s, Luke reassured himself. Michael lived five minutes down the street from campus in an apartment complex and had a private shower, _of course_ Calum was gonna shower there. Don’t be silly, Luke, he told himself, he’s _fine_. Before he left for class, he quickly sent a CC e-mail to all his subscribers.

_“Tonight @ 9.00 PM!”_

He had Studio Lighting for 90 minutes at the beginning of the day, then immediately had to attend to his Creative Writing class. He had chosen the latter for fun, as it added very little money to his college fees and he was just very interested in writing. Luke studied Photography at the City College of San Francisco. He _loved_ being in the spotlights himself, but his true passion lay in photography. It always had and it always would. He was convinced of that, so he decided to go to college to specialize himself and become a better photographer.

Calum was still not home when Luke got back from class, so he decided to have a little private time. He drank an apple martini (or three), read the latest Vogue and tried to get inspiration for his webcam session of tonight. He painted his nails baby blue, like the sky, and drew rainbows and smiling clouds on them. It looked _so_ cute and that was exactly the purpose of it. Now the art was to make Calum believe he was _just bored_. The brunet never really paid attention to it, anyways. He knew (thought) that Luke just really liked painting his nails and was a sucker for pastel colors. Little did he know that it was not only for Luke himself, but also for an audience as big as the university’s population – he just really hoped none of exactly _them_ watched his sessions.  
Luke _loved_ being a cam boy. He loved the attention and adoration he received and loved to get other people off with his moves. The amount of money it made was just a bonus. He could pay his college fees without doing the “work” he did; it was purely for his own and others’ entertainment.

When Calum eventually did come home, it was dinner time.  
‘Nice nails, when did you do them?’  
‘Just a few hours back, thank you.’ They ate rice with mixed Thai veg and sate sauce. While metal knives and forks clashed against stone plates, the two boys were quiet. Luke had noticed Calum’s red eyes when he came home, but hadn’t yet built up the courage to ask what had happened until the moment they stood up to do the dishes. ‘Have you been crying?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘Why?’  
‘I’ll tell you later, just gotta wrap my head around it myself, first,’ the brunet mumbled. ‘Don’t worry about me, though, sweetheart. I’ll be okay, it’s nothing bad I guess.’ He let the sink fill up with soapy water and dumped in their plates. ‘What are you doing tonight? I feel bad for leaving you alone all the time.’  
‘Oh, don’t Cal, I promise it’s unnecessary,’ Luke smiled, reassuringly. ‘I don’t have any issues with being on my own, you _know_ that. Don’t worry about it. I’m just really glad you have a healthy social life.’ They washed the dishes together, the sounds of clinking materials the only ones in the room. When they had finished, Calum left.  
‘I’ll be back before eleven,’ he promised. ‘Be safe and have fun with whatever you’re gonna be doing.’ He gave the blonde a tight hug.  
‘Don’t worry,’ reassured Luke. ‘I’ll be fine. Be safe, too. Take care.’  
‘Bye, love you.’  
‘You too.’

 

‘Hi guys,’ said Luke to the webcam, shyly waving at the people at home.

 _acerdanni: Hey baby boy, hungry for my cock tonight?_  
_yourdaddy1: Hi there baby_  
 _henrywebfriend: Can’t wait to see you fuck yourself for me_  
 _forbboy: Ready for my dick?_  
 _smugraw: Hey babe, what’s on the menu tonight?_  
 _beachboy: Hey baby, how are you doing?_

His face lit up when he saw _beachboy_ commenting. This guy was always so nice to him.  
‘So, I went shopping last Saturday and I bought some _amazing_ things that I wanna share with you.’ He pulled a canvas bag onto his bed and began unpacking it. A clear pink vibrator with glitters and a remote control came out. ‘I saw this one and I just _couldn’t_ leave it there!’ he giggled, then took out some baby blue love beads and a glass dildo. ‘These two, just… _yes_!’ He made it come out the horniest he could.

 _beachboy: Oh how I’d love to see you fuck your tight little hole with that vibrator_  
_smugraw: You make me so horny you little slut_  
 _ringlegend: Such a slut for daddy_

The comments often made him feel uncomfortable. Part of him loved to be called a slut, but another part just wanted to be called _baby boy_ and _Lukey baby_.  
‘Yeah, beachboy?’ he winked at his favorite subscriber. ‘You want me to start with the vibrator? It looks _so_ horny.’

_beachboy: Hell yeah baby!_

Luke was wearing an oversized, pastel pink sweater with little cats printed all over it and black and white striped over knee socks that made his legs look even longer than they were.  
‘I bought these _great_ panties,’ he emphasized. ‘I’m wearing them right now. They’re so pretty. Do you wanna see them?’ The chat box got loaded with _yes_ ’s. His regulars were all there tonight and it made him feel amazing to be loved by his audience like that. He bit his glossy lower lip seductively and pulled the sweater up a little, revealing a pair of soft pink half-lace half-cotton panties with ruffles and a blue bow on the board.

 _henrywebfriend: Already hard for daddy, baby?_  
_yourdaddy1: Naughty little boy of mine_  
 _swallowmewhole: Cute panties, gonna take them off for me?_  
 _beachboy: OMG those are amazing, can I touch them, baby?_

‘Yeah Henry, I’m so, _so_ horny right now. Are you gonna help me out?’ He turned his little booty to the webcam and bent down to get his bottle of lubricant from under the bed, slightly wiggling his hips while doing so. When he came back up, he was excited to read what a fan everybody was of his butt. He spread his legs wide open. ‘Hmm… I was gonna start with the vibrator, right beachboy?’ He grabbed the toy and naughtily sucked on the tip of it.

_smugraw: Not gonna open yourself up first, baby? Love to see you fuck yourself with your little fingers  
beachboy: Finger yourself first baby, don’t want you to get hurt!_

‘Don’t worry about me,’ Luke winked and started sucking on his fingers. He moaned loudly around his digits and closed his eyes in pretend-enjoyment. His fingers, now dripping with saliva, disappeared into his panties. He pulled them aside with the other hand and teased himself before pressing one in. He groaned deeply and whimpered as he added another digit. Scissoring himself open, he looked right into the camera. He _knew_ how much his audience loved it when he looked straight at them. The comment of beachboy caught his eye, just like they always did.

_beachboy: Feels good?_

‘It feels _so_ good,’ he moaned. ‘So, so, so, so good!’ He bounced up and down on his fingers and stopped looking at the comments for a bit, trying to put on the best show he could. When he felt like he was nearing his first orgasm, he pulled out his fingers. He licked them clean, swirling his tongue around them.

_yourdaddy1: Does it taste good?_

‘Amazing,’ he said, letting his fingers leave his mouth with a royal _pop_. As he got ready for the vibrator, his audience play fought about whose “property” the boy was. None of them even knew his real name. He belonged to nobody. Sometimes he wanted to. His words “I’m so excited to try this one!” were followed by a lot of banter about how cute he was, but the box went quiet when he pushed the plug into his body. The whimpers he let out were real and the people could hear that. ‘I feel so full!’

 _yourdaddy1: I could fill you up even better baby_  
_swallowmewhole: You look so hot like that you little slut_  
 _ringlegend: Turn it on, I wanna see you scream_  
 _beachboy: Gonna turn it on, baby? Wish I was there_  
 _banditcrazy: Be a good boy for daddy and turn it on_  
 _nomerci67: Looking so good little slut_  
 _henrywebfriend: TURN IT ON!_  
 _forbboy: Such a little tease_  
 _brainyben: Hmm baby turn it on_

Everybody was practically begging him to turn on the toy and he just couldn’t say no to his beloved audience, so he obeyed and turned it on setting one. He immediately started moaning so hard he was unsure his neighbors hadn’t figured out his “job” yet. They must have heard him talking to his computer plenty of times and the moans said enough.  
‘I’m gonna come so soon!’ he cried out, switching it to setting two. Sweat from concentration lay on his forehead and he couldn’t stop panting. ‘Daddy! Daddy!’ he whimpered in broken sobs when he was on the verge of coming. ‘I’m gonna… I’m gonna…’ And that was when he spilled his load onto his pretty sweater. Was that gonna come out in the washer? He hoped so.

_beachboy: You’ve been such a good boy today, baby, feeling good? I know I am!_

‘Yeah, thank you, glad you feel good too now,’ he giggled, slowly coming down from his high. He pulled out the vibrator and threw it to the side. ‘So, that was _great_. Enjoyed it, y’all?’

 _forbboy: Loved it! See you next time, baby!_  
_brainyben: Had an amazing time, damn babe, so good for me_  
 _henrywebfriend: Such a good boy_  
 _mintnotes: Best – orgasm – ever_

The best thing about his job was the reaction he got _afterwards_. He enjoyed hearing that people had a good orgasm because of him and he also _loved_ being called a good boy. He shut his laptop and took a quick shower. He really, really hoped his sweater was gonna come out of the washer okay. On the other hand, he’d spilled so much sperm on his clothes already and all of them had come out _just fine_ , so why wouldn’t this one? He quickly dressed up into his pajamas that consisted of polka dotted stretch shorts and a tank top with a panda bear on it. He ran downstairs to the washing room on his sandals, a big basket of dirty laundries in his arms.  
‘Hey,’ he said to a guy he didn’t think he had seen before. He had dirty blonde, wavy hair down his shoulders and was a little taller than Luke.  
‘H-’ This guy nearly choked on the gum he was chewing when he looked up to see the blonde. He turned completely red in that moment and Luke had no idea what he had done wrong. Was he having a heart attack or something?  
‘Are you okay?’ he asked, a little hoarse from his explicit moaning of thirty minutes ago.  
‘Y- Yeah, I’m fine.’ He nearly tripped over his own feet when he squatted down to put his laundry into the machine. ‘You? Hoarse from… I mean, eh… I’m Ashton?’  
‘Luke,’ grinned the blonde. ‘Are you sure you’re fine? I can get you a class of water if you want?’ Ashton nodded quickly. Luke ran towards the first floor bathroom and filled a cup, before bringing it back to the panicking guy.  
‘Thanks,’ he muttered once he had finished. ‘So, that sweater. Nice. Nice sweater.’  
‘Oh, thanks, bought it new,’ Luke blushed. ‘It’s a bit girly, I know, but I just thought it was really adorable.’ He saw the look on Ashton’s face when he looked into his basket and followed his case. ‘Oh, those? Ha-ha, those are my eh… My girlfriend’s panties.’  
‘Okay,’ said Ashton, awkwardly toddling on his feet. ‘I… I figured they were.’  
‘Well, it was nice to eh… nice to meet you. I’m gonna go back to eh… my eh… my dorm.’


	2. Chapter 2

_Fire give me fire  
Water to wine_

Luke sat in his favorite café in the city, The Bean Machine. He had been hungry and the fridge was well-nigh empty: a pasta salad and banana-strawberry smoothie it was. Luke wasn’t the kind of person who took his laptop everywhere, but the café had high-speed WIFI and was designed so that people could work from their place. It was practically the only place Luke didn’t feel guilty for surfing the web in whilst not at home. He was just reading an e-mail from his CW professor when a new message popped into his inbox. Luke clicked it.

[FROM: _beachboy_ ]  
Hello Luke,  
I don’t know if this is weird, but I just wanna say that I’m sorry for being such an awkward idiot the other day in the laundry room. Yeah, that was me. I’m Ashton. I had no idea you went to this uni, so I was completely in shock when I saw you walking in to wash the exact same sweater and panties I had just seen you get off in.   
So honestly I hope you’re not gonna block me or restrict me from your sessions. Just kinda wanted to let you know that I’m in the same uni as you are (and that there’s nothing wrong with wearing panties, you little liar).   
Yours Sincerely,  
Ashton Irwin.

He shut his laptop from the shock. Well _fuck_ , thought the blonde. He had figured that this Ashton dude from the laundry was just being awkward because he saw panties and a girly sweater in his basket, but could have never imagined him to have just watched his _cam show_. He quickly gulped down half his smoothie, having already finished the salad, and rested his head on his forehead. This was a _drama_. How in the name of God was he going to be able to appear confident on cam ever again now that he knew beachboy was _Ashton Irwin from uni_? Ashton was bound to ruin everything now that he knew Luke went to the same college as he did. He could _tell_ people. Hell, Luke could get _expelled_ for participating in these activities while under the university’s roof! What was he going to do now?   
‘Would you like anything else?’ asked a waitress on his right.  
‘No thanks,’ Luke quickly said. ‘I’m gotta go. Can I pay, please?’ She nodded. The blonde shoved his laptop into his bag and followed the woman to the counter. He paid a ridiculous sum of money and went to the bus stop.   
‘Why hello Lucas Hemmings,’ chuckled a smug voice next to him. He looked to the side.   
‘Michael! How are you doing?’ Luke smiled. ‘Where are you coming from?’  
‘I’m good, just gotta wrap my head around it,’ the silver haired young man answered, earning a hyperbolic frown from Luke. ‘Calum hasn’t told you?’  
‘He hasn’t,’ the blonde muttered. ‘I know something’s going on. He just said he’d tell me later, wanted to wrap his head around it himself first, too. But I’m starting to get _really_ curious now.’  
‘Oh, no, I don’t wanna tell it if Cal doesn’t want me to.’  
‘Come on, Mike!’ said Luke, slightly angry. ‘You can’t leave me hanging now that I know something serious is going on! What’s wrong? Is somebody dying?’  
‘Quite the opposite,’ grinned Michael. ‘Calum’s pregnant. We’re having a baby!’  
‘You’re _what_?’ Luke yelled. ‘He’s _pregnant_? Oh my God, Michael!’ He embraced the soon to be father tightly. ‘Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!’  
‘Thanks,’ smiled Michael. ‘I don’t know man, it’s gonna be so hard to raise a kid, I think. I don’t know anything about children, but I do know that Cal’s gonna be the best papa in the world.’ Luke rubbed his back.  
‘I’m so happy for you, Mikey, you’re gonna be a dad! You’re having a baby!’  
‘I know, I know,’ chuckled the silver haired. ‘We’re keeping it private ATM. Just gotta give it some time to sink in. Our lives are gonna change completely, you know?’ The bus stopped in front of them. ‘Are you catching this one?’ Luke nodded. They went in together and sat down on a double seat. The blonde rested his head on Michael’s shoulder.  
‘Mike, I’m so excited,’ he said, dreamily. ‘I’ll be the uncle, right? Because you’re like brothers to me. I love kids _so much_. Can I please be _uncle Luke_?’  
‘Of course, babe, you can be uncle Luke,’ smiled Michael.   
‘I need your advice.’ There were people Luke trusted and there were people Luke _trusted_. Michael was in the last category. He knew one and another thing about Luke’s job (not everything, but walking in on the blonde putting on a show for audience once had made him suspicious enough to ask a whole bunch of questions and figure out quite something about it).   
‘Ask ahead.’  
‘Do you know Ashton Irwin?’  
‘Honey blondish curls, fuzzy eyebrows, dimples in his cheeks when he laughs?’  
‘Yes, him.’  
‘I know him, yeah. I went to High School with him,’ said Michael. ‘Why? What has he done?’ Luke contemplated his options. He could tell his friend the truth, talk between the lines or just go like _never mind_ right now.   
‘So, you know what I do for work, right? You kinda do. I know you kinda do.’ He sighed deeply. Michael had never been supposed to find out. ‘Ashton just sent me an e-mail under the name of one of my most enthusiastic subscribers. I walked into him in the laundry room after I did a… _session_ , you see? He was all giddy and blushy and I didn’t understand, but he just explained in a goddamn _mail_ that it was because he had never seen me at school before and he had just watched the webcam session I had done. “I don’t know if this is weird”, he said. _Of course_ it’s weird! What the hell am I supposed to do now?’ They stepped out of the bus at their stop and walked towards campus.   
‘So, he watches you play with sex toys on cam and goes to college with you,’ Michael gave a small, less complicated (but also less appropriate) resume of Luke’s explanation. The blonde nodded with a sly grin. ‘Maybe ask him out for a date? He’s cute and obviously wants to fuck you. _I_ even wanted to fuck you after I saw you do that and I’m having a kid with your best friend.’ Luke giggled.   
‘I’m not asking him out, Mike! I just don’t know what to respond with. Should I go like “oh, it’s okay, don’t worry” or freak out on him and block him on my account?’  
‘Neither,’ the elder grinned. ‘Come on, it’s not that bad. If anything, it’s probably a chance for a new friendship! He reached out to you to tell you the truth, that’s great, right?’  
‘I don’t wanna be friends with somebody who sees me do those _embarrassing_ things on a regular basis! What if he wants to discuss it? I’m not having conversations in nice cafés about my favorite vibrator!’   
‘You’re surprisingly open about it on campus, though,’ laughed the silver boy. ‘Okay, so what do you _want_ to do with it?’  
‘I don’t know!’  
‘Then figure it out!’ Michael chuckled out loud. When they entered Luke’s dorm, they found Calum crying on the couch. Michael rushed towards him in an immediate motion. ‘What’s wrong, baby? Are you okay?’   
‘I’m sick,’ the brunet hiccupped through his sobs. ‘I keep getting sick and I’m so done with it. I can’t go through seven more months of this, Mikey! I _can’t_!’  
‘Yes you can, baby, you _can_ ,’ smiled the elder, stroking his hair calmly. Luke just watched from a distance, being very uncomfortable with the situation. He wanted to go to his bedroom, but he wasn’t sure if he could without making himself look like a bad friend. The sight of Michael caressing and reassuring Calum was adorable, but it didn’t feel right to look at it without doing anything to help his friend. His _pregnant_ friend. He made his way towards the couch and sat on the edge.   
‘I know about it,’ he said without thinking and that made Calum cry even harder.   
‘You _told_ him? You fucking asshole!’ he cried out at Michael. ‘I didn’t wanna tell him yet! I don’t wanna tell anybody yet! Why did you tell him? You’re such an asshole! Get out of my sight. I just really can’t see you for a bit right now.’  
‘No, sweetie, it’s okay,’ whispered the silver boy. ‘It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. Only Luke knows and he’s your best friend. He deserves to know.’  
‘Mike, I don’t know if I wanna keep the child.’  
‘You mean…’  
‘I don’t know!’ he screamed. ‘ _I – don’t – know!_ I don’t wanna lose my baby, Mikey. I don’t wanna lose him.’ The tears screamed down his tears in a an incredibly rapid tempo.   
‘You’re not gonna lose him, baby, you’re _never_ losing him.’  
‘Him? How do you know it’s a boy?’ Luke asked, unknowingly. He was the most awkward potato in the world when it came to situations as such and nothing that came from his mouth was considered for more than a nanosecond, _ever_. Calum suddenly grabbed Luke’s hand tightly and softly put it on his tummy.  
‘I can feel it,’ he sobbed. Luke rubbed his belly carefully. He didn’t show, yet, apart from a tiny little bump in his lower section.   
‘There’s a tiny human in there.’  
‘I know, it’s freaky,’ giggled Calum suddenly. _What_ a mood swings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY LIKES I'M SO HAPPY


	3. Chapter 3

‘I’m standing here!’ yelled Luke smugly at his competitor, who stood on the other side of the tennis court with an angry expression on his face.   
‘Shut the _fuck_ up, Hemmings,’ Hugo hissed. The score board was on 5-5 and there was no way of telling who was gonna win this match. ‘You’re acting as if you’ve already won and it’s a tie ATM!’ Luke laughed, knowingly, pulling his dark blue Lacoste straight.  
‘I know, I know.’ He jokingly scraped his Diadoras on the clay ground like a bull and served the fluorescent yellow ball. The last match was intensive, but Luke had _promised_ himself that he would win (if it wasn’t because Hugo Phillips annoyed the hell out of him, it would be for the honor). His competitor was a nineteen years old, second year Fitness and Athletics student with the body of a full-blown athlete – _no shit_. He had these magnificent blue eyes and pitch black hair, making the eyes look even more magical. He was hot, really hot, that wasn’t the problem. It was just the way he talked and the way he did basically everything. He had such an _air_ hanging around him and Luke really disliked that.   
Hugo won the last set. Luke could _cry_. He had really thought he’d be able to win from this bastard. He couldn’t exactly _blame_ himself; Hugo did a physical study after all. That didn’t take away his shame, though.   
‘Good game, mate,’ smirked the elder kindly and gave him a pat on the shoulder. ‘Next time better.’ And Luke didn’t know _what_ was wrong with him or _why_ , but he started giggling in this _school girl_ sort of manner that probably made him look seriously ridiculous.  
‘Sure!’ he smiled shyly when his fellow tennis player stroked his cheek.   
‘You have amazing eyes,’ Hugo adored him. ‘Do you wanna finish this game back in my dorm? My roommate’s out, so we can have a little man to man… conversation.’  
‘I don’t know…’ He thought he was hot, definitely, but did he want to have sex with him? It was common knowledge that a man to man conversation was not about discussing politics over a cup of tea. A man to man(…) conversation was merciless _sex_. He had a webcam session coming up tonight and he didn’t wanna be drained from his sexual energy before he even launched the show. ‘I have to work tonight and I need some energy for that, you know?’ _Because I fucking don’t_.   
‘What kind of work do you do, then?’  
‘Nothing.’  
‘But you just…’  
‘Leave it, okay Hugo? We’re just separately going back to our _own_ dorms and maybe if I don’t have work one day we can have that man to man conversation anyway.’

 

_beachboy joined your session_

Goddamn, thought Luke when he saw Ashton’s username appearing. He sure as hell was a beachboy, no denying that, but what was he still doing here? Luke was wearing only an oversized white shirt with a cannabis leaf centre front and a white thong.   
‘Hey guys!’ He blew a kiss to the webcam.

_forbboy: Looking horny as ever baby  
beachboy: Looking good in that shirt, got one of those too, they sold them on campus like a week ago. Got it there?_

‘I did actually, Asht- beachboy! They looked so cozy and I just _had_ to get one. For that money…’ Fuck, why was he talking to Ashton like a friend instead of a source of entertainment and money? ‘Hey forbboy,’ he quickly made somebody else feel special. ‘What’s up?’

_forbboy: Just waiting for you to make me come baby  
henrywebfriend: Hey dirty little boy, ain’t you a little young for a cannabis shirt? ;) _

‘Not really,’ laughed Luke. ‘Well, probably, yes, but I thought it was appropriate for this session, because well…’ He grabbed the glass on his nightstand and showed it to his audience. ‘I bought some Berninse Kush earlier today. Been a bit stressed out by something and I don’t wanna let y’all down, so I thought it’d be good to smoke some pot with you.’ He lit the marijuana in the glass and took the hit as soon as the smoke came to surface. Luke coughed. ‘That’s strong shit, the guy was right.’ He giggled, small clouds of smoke continuously escaping from between his lips. ‘So, how about I ride this _really_ nice dildo tonight? Or do you guys have other suggestions?’

 _ringlegend: The love beads!_  
smugraw: Dildo sounds good baby  
notnolan: Vibe  <3_<3  
beachboy: Sounds good, gonna ride a big dildo for me, baby?

‘Not specially for you,’ winked Luke. ‘but nice try, beachboy. Dildo it is.’ He grabbed his bottle of lubricant from the stand and lubed up his fingers before licking them. ‘Hmm… tastes _so_ nice. I wish it was your cock…’ He pressed a finger past his rim and slowly pumped himself with it, moaning loudly and sucking on the fingers of his other hand. ‘I want you so badly, daddy. Please fuck me.’ After opening himself up with the encouragement of his watchers, he lubed up the dildo and put it upright on his mattress. He took a few more hits from his glass and hornily talked to his audience about how bad of a boy he had been today. ‘You should be punishing me, daddy. Why aren’t you punishing me?’ He rode the dildo, then, and his whines caused a lot of uproar in the chat box.

_thejackoff: LUKE? What the fuck are you doing on here?! OMFG_

‘Jack!’ screamed Luke and covered himself with the sheets, the dildo still “balls” deep inside of his ass. ‘What are _you_ doing on here?’ He received an incoming call from his older brother, Jack, who had apparently just seen him ride a goddamn dildo on the internet.   
_‘What the_ hell _, Luke?’_ said the elder through the phone. _‘Turn off that goddamn webcam, I need to speak to you about this, because_ this _here; is an issue.’_ He quickly turned off the camera and audio, putting the session on hold. _‘Thank you. Now, tell up, why the fuck did I just watch you ride a faux penis on the internet?’_  
‘I… I…’ He started sobbing quietly. ‘You weren’t supposed to see that, Jack, you were never supposed to see that or even _know_ that.’ He stood up from the dildo and threw it to the side before crawling under the sheets. He sniffled into the phone. ‘I’m so sorry.’  
_‘No, baby, it’s okay, it’s okay. Don’t cry.’_  
‘You just saw me get off on camera!’ yelled Luke. ‘You can’t expect me to not cry! I’ve never felt so _fucking_ embarrassed in my entire life and you _know_ how many times I’ve felt that way with two awful brothers like you and Ben!’  
_‘You can cry if you feel the need to,’_ sighed Jack. _‘but I do want you to know that it’s okay. Everything’s fine. I’m just utterly, unpleasantly surprised – not because I think it’s weird or gross, I_ know _how many people go on that website, but because I wanna protect you. Using your body like that isn’t ethically accepted, as we all know, but do you realize why?’_  
‘No.’  
_‘It’s because self-respect plays a role in the manners in which you use your body,’_ Jack explained. _‘I don’t want you to sell your body, Luke, one day it’ll work against you.’_  
‘But I like doing what I do, Jack,’ sighed the little brother. ‘I don’t wanna stop doing it.’  
_‘That’s your choice and I have nothing to say about that.’_ It was quiet for a moment. _‘Just remember rule number one, okay? What’s rule number one?’_  
‘Always protect yourself.’  
_‘Always protect yourself.’_

 

Ashton asked Luke to meet up via e-mail and the camboy had answered yes. They met in front of the juice bar on campus.   
‘Hey,’ said Luke.   
‘Hey. What happened last night, during the thing? You were screaming something I never really heard and then you left. Did it have to do with that Jack guy? Is he your ex or something?’  
‘Wow, Ashton, what’s with the interrogation?’ the blonde grinned. ‘No, Jack is not my ex. He’s my _brother_ who apparently found out about my… job.’ They went inside and got a smoothie before walking and talking around campus.  
‘You can call it a job, you know,’ smiled Ashton. ‘It _is_ a job. Not like a “job”.’  
‘I don’t just do it for the money.’  
‘That’s irrelevant. It’s still a job.’ Luke sipped from his strawberry smoothie and pressed his sunglasses further onto his nose. He was wearing denim shorts whereof Ashton was about a hundred percent sure they were from the girls’ section, but he absolutely _rocked_ them with his mile-long legs. Exactly like the black with pink glow letters “you make me wonder” Tee  & Cake tank top he was wearing. It was certainly made for girls, but he managed to look amazing in it, so nobody cared. ‘So, what did your brother say?’  
‘He reminded me of our number one rule: always protect yourself. He didn’t seem disgusted, but he was also unsure of what to think, I guess.’  
‘I have a little brother, too, you see,’ said Ashton. ‘I’d think of it as awful if I saw Harry doing the job you do, but that’s just because it’s family. I wouldn’t want my family to find out I even watch your sessions – no offense, but you know what I mean.’  
‘I do,’ Luke sighed. ‘It’s all just complicated. He was shocked, I was shocked; blah, blah, blah. We just gotta get over, probably.’ Ashton nodded. ‘So, why did you wanna meet up anyways?’  
‘No particular reason. I just wanted to have a conversation with you. You seem like an interesting person, you know?’ Luke shook his head, because well, he didn’t know. ‘You are.’  
‘Thanks, I guess,’ giggled the blonde.   
‘Hey, Luke?’  
‘Hmm?’  
‘Do you think it’s weird that I reached out to you?’ Ashton asked.   
‘Yeah,’ answered the photography major in all honesty. ‘Like, in the beginning, I thought it was _really_ weird. I’ve never experienced such a thing before, you know? In the “porn” industry, you remain anonymous. You don’t even think about giving your real name or location. I was afraid you would give me out.’ He shrugged. ‘But now I think you’re pretty cool for somebody who watches boys get off on camera.’  
‘Thanks,’ smiled the elder. ‘And you’re really cool for somebody who gets off on camera.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLA NICE  
> THIS IS BECOMING SOMETHING


End file.
